Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as a “data center,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources within the data centers, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing device to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computing devices to users of a data center. With virtualization, software applications running on the physical computing device can create, maintain, delete, or otherwise manage virtual machine instances in a dynamic manner. In some instances, migration of a virtual machine instances may be desirable, such that the information maintained or used by an instantiated virtual machine instance is transmitted from a first physical computing device to a virtual machine instance instantiated on a second computing device. Often times, the migration of a virtual machine includes copying memory data associated the virtual machine from the first physical computing device to the second computing device and configuring applicable computing resources to be associated a corresponding virtual machine hosted on the second computing device.